


The Opposite of Love

by butterflyslinky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major Character Injury, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Twenty years ago, Batman and Superman formed a bond to stop an alien threat.Now that Bruce wants to get married for real, he and Clark will have to travel to an alien planet to break that bond.Easier said than done.





	The Opposite of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SuperBat Big Bang.
> 
> Art by MiryB here: https://mirybdraws.tumblr.com/post/186260434562/my-first-contribution-to-the-superbat-big-bang

_ “If there is anyone here today who can show just cause as to why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” _

_ There was silence for a moment before the door banged open. Bruce turned, bristling. Why? Why did there always have to be drama in his life? _

_ A...well, person would probably be the right word, maybe...stood in the doorway. Tall, wide, in cerulean robes, silver lines over its lavender skinned face and an unpleasant expression in its pupil-less green eyes. _

_ “This marriage cannot take place,” it said. _

_ There was murmuring through the crowd before Selina spoke up, shocked. “Why not?” _

_ “Because this man is already pledged to another,” it said. “By your Earth years, he has been bound some twenty years.” _

_ “Bruce…” _

_ Bruce looked down to see Clark standing in front of him, wide-eyed. _

_ “But you and Lois…” Bruce paused. “...never actually had the ceremony. Just a common-law partnership.” _

_ “You are bound,” the alien repeated. “You cannot marry another until that bond is truly broken.” _

_ Bruce turned to see Selina fading away, looking frightened. Clark remained, blue eyes horrified. _

_ The alien nodded and vanished as well, leaving Bruce and Clark staring at each other across the darkness. _

*

Bruce sat up with a gasp, his mind racing. The dream had been so vivid, so real…

He glanced to the side. Selina was not in the bed with him. Bruce was up at once, grabbing his robe and racing to the kitchen.

His kids looked up as he skidded to a stop. Alfred picked up the coffee pot. “Master Bruce?”

“Where’s Selina?”

“Isn’t she asleep?” Dick asked. “She hasn’t come down.”

“She’s not here,” Bruce said. “I mean, she was last night after patrol...but I had a dream and…”

“Breathe,” Dick said. “It was just a dream...it’s Selina, she’s probably out causing trouble and she’ll skip in tomorrow without a care.”

“Dick, you don’t understand,” Bruce said. “It was more than that...Alfred, get me a line to the Kent household.”

Alfred nodded and went to get the phone.

“Are you going to explain what’s happening?” Tim asked. “Or just keep playing guessing games all morning?”

Bruce shushed him as he took the phone. “Clark?”

“Why are you awake?” Clark asked. “Not that I don’t love talking to you, but I know for a fact that you couldn’t have slept for more than three hours.”

“Maltor-12,” Bruce said.

Clark paused. “Maltor-12? What about it?”

“We got married there.”

“Sort of? It was the only way to defeat that thing...but I thought it was temporary.”

“So did I,” Bruce said. “But I had a dream about it last night...the officiant told me we’re still bound and now Selina is missing.”

“...what.”

“I think we need to go back to Maltor-12,” Bruce continued. “To find out if that marriage was actually binding.”

“Bruce, I’ve been common-law married for ten years,” Clark said. “You’d think they’d have brought it up before now.”

“That doesn’t mean we aren’t still married by their law.”

Clark sighed. “When was your wedding supposed to be?”

“In two weeks.”

“So in the next two weeks, you want us to go to a planet six thousand lightyears away, find out if we’re actually married, find a way to get unmarried if we are, figure out where Selina is, and all get back here to get you married?”

“...if you’re not busy.”

“Can I ask a very stupid question before I start packing?”

“Fine.”

“Have you tried calling her cell phone?”

“Why, have you already tracked her down with your superhearing?”

“No, but Gotham is so full of lead that that’s not really feasible.”

“Fine, but if I can’t get ahold of her…”

“Than I’ll meet you at the Watchtower in two hours, after I’ve finished explaining all this to Lois and Jon and you’ve finished explaining it to your kids.”

“Right.” Bruce hung up the phone and turned to the now silent kitchen.

“Father?” Damian said. “What is going on?”

Bruce held up his hand and dialed Selina. The phone went straight to voicemail.

He tried six times with the same result before he put the phone down and sighed. “Twenty years ago, there was an...incident,” Bruce said. “An alien beast came to Earth and we couldn’t defeat it. But then a race of alien warriors came after it and offered to help...they had a process to bind two people together to share their strengths. In their culture, it is considered a marriage...for Batman and Superman, it was just logical strategy. So we went through it...I got his powers, he got my training and strategic thinking...it was like being in each other’s heads...it was extremely...well, we defeated the monster and the Maltorians left. And the bond...after a while, it mostly lapsed.”

“Mostly?” Tim asked.

“It’s still technically there,” Bruce said. “But since we never...um...completed the marriage, we both have to be focusing very hard and have a lot of adrenaline pumping to use it. I hadn’t thought about it in years.”

“So what’s changed?” Dick said.

“I’m getting married, for real this time,” Bruce said. “And I need that bond dissolved. So...Clark and I will be going to Maltor-12 to find out how to do that.”

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment before Alfred sighed. “I’ll get the essentials packed,” he said.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said. “Dick, can you leave Bludhaven a little longer?”

“I can manage,” Tim protested.

“And I can clean up his messes,” Damian said.

“Damian…”

“We’ll be fine, Bruce,” Dick said. “You do what you need to do.”

“All right,” Bruce said. “I’ll be back as soon as I can...everything is going to be fine.”

*

Clark didn’t know how to feel.

He had put the entire incident out of his mind long ago, choosing instead to live his life with Lois and Jon without a care. He was happy that way, even if there had never been any formal ceremony. They didn’t need anything but each other and their happy life, though admittedly lately it had been a bit less ideal than it used to be.

He certainly hadn’t expected it to come up again after so long. He and Bruce had an unspoken agreement to never speak of it again, and there had been no reason to even think about it since then.

Except…

Except Bruce had gotten engaged and Clark couldn’t help but remember that once, it could have been him. That he and Bruce had almost been something when they were young and foolish. That once upon a time, he had almost fallen in love with Batman.

Lois noticed his mood as he came up the stairs.

“What happened?” she asked.

Clark sighed. “I have to go off-world with Bruce for a bit.”

“Why?”

“Because after twenty years, he’s decided he finally wants a divorce.”

Lois blinked. “Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect that, but have you tried counselling?”

“I’m serious...I told you about that time we accidentally sort of got married, didn’t I?”

“You did mention it, yes...but I thought the bond broke after a year?”

“It’s...latent?” Clark shrugged. “We never consummated the marriage, so it went dormant, but it never went away completely. And now he wants to make sure it’s gone before he gets married for real.”

“I see.”

“Lois…”

“Just go, Clark,” Lois said. “We’ll survive without you for a bit. Probably won’t even notice, you’re so busy these days.”

“I’m sorry,” Clark said. “Just...things have been insane lately, with Luthor and Bruce and…”

“I get it,” she said. “I do. You have a job, and it doesn’t always include me.”

“Look,” Clark said. “When I get back, we’ll...we’ll reset, okay? Get everything fixed…”

“It’s fine,” Lois said. “I’ll look after Jon, and you look after Bruce, and we’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Clark said, and went to pack.

*

Batman didn’t look at Superman when they arrived at the Watchtower. “I’ve arranged to take the smaller ship,” he said. “A week in space, quick divorce on Maltor-12, a week back. Hopefully the bride will be present when we are.”

“Do you know how divorce proceedings work on Maltor-12?”

“Well, it’s not like I can just pull up ‘Nuptial Laws of Maltor-12’ on my Kindle,” Batman said. “But the actually bonding ceremony only took twenty minutes...how hard can undoing it be?”

“It has been dormant for nineteen years,” Clark said musingly. “It’s probably not that strong a bond since we haven’t been reinforcing it.”

“Hell, we never even finished forming it.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly.”

They fell silent as they got into the hangar bay and got the ship ready. It wasn’t until they were taking off that Superman spoke again.

“Can you take off the mask?”

“Why?”

“Because we’re in a small space and I already know who you are.”

There was a pause before Bruce pushed the cowl back. “Happy?”

“Thank you.”

They fell silent again, the last twenty years stretching across the small space. What could either of them even say about it? The entire situation was…

Well, it was ridiculous.

Clark glanced at Bruce. In spite of the cowl being off, he still had his Batman expression on. “So…”

Bruce barely took his eyes off the screens.

“This is…” Clark gestured vaguely. “Nice?”

Bruce grunted.

“I mean, we don’t really get to spend much time together anymore, do we? Too busy with work and kids and…”

Bruce grunted again.

Clark sighed. “I...I know this isn’t really the best time, but...I missed you.”

That got Bruce to look at him at least.

“I mean...not that...but I do miss our friendship. I miss just...being together without expectation. And...and I have wondered…”

“There’s no point wondering what could have been,” Bruce said. “We made the right choice not to finish the ceremony.”

“Are you sure?”

“We were too young for the commitment and being involved with each other would have compromised not only us but the entire Justice League.”

Clark sighed. “I know. But…”

“No buts, Clark. We have our own lives now and we need to end this so we can go back to them.”

“Right,” Clark said. “You’re right...as usual.”

Right or not, though, Clark kept thinking about it. Couldn’t stop wondering if life would have been better that way. Couldn’t help but look at his current relationship and think…

No. Lois was difficult at times, but they loved each other. Clark could be certain of that, even if they were both too busy to acknowledge it at times. With Bruce, things were always weird. Always slightly closed off and distant. 

It was definitely better this way.

*

They barely said another word to each other for the next several days. They didn’t really need to--they had worked together so long that they could just move around each other in a small space without worry.

Bruce did wonder if it had something to do with their latent bond that they were able to work so effortlessly without words. It probably did. They had never stopped to test it, wanting it to go away as quickly as possible.

Or at least, Bruce had. As powerful as he had felt having Superman’s powers for a little while, it had also secretly frightened him. He knew that there were days when he barely had control over his temper just being human--add strength, speed, and flight to that and it was a struggle every moment not to destroy the very people he was trying to save.

It really was for the best. He kept telling himself that over the next week, just as he had told Clark, though his reasons were very, very different.

Because, as much as he hated to admit it, Bruce had wondered what could have been. If he and Clark could have been the most powerful couple on the planet, able to solve all crime and evil with their powers combined, if they could have built up the relationship that had been budding even before the bonding took place.

He knew that Batman was never supposed to be afraid, that he was supposed to be stoic and able to handle anything, but the thought of a life bonded to Clark…

That did scare him, and not in the way most things did. Because he knew that they could have taken over the world before they’d even noticed they had become the villains. He knew that he could have fallen in love with Clark before he was ready to be in love.

He knew that they threw away their chance to be happy together, leaving him to always wonder what if.

Not that he would ever admit any of that. And it wasn’t like either of them was unhappy now. Clark had his picture-perfect American family, and Bruce had his ragtag bunch of disaster children; Clark had Lois, who was perfectly made for him, and Bruce had Selina, who had been in (and out) of his life since before he even knew Clark. They could wonder all they wanted, but Bruce was almost certain that they were much better off without each other than they would have been together.

*

Maltor-12 was a fairly large planet, though it only had a few major metropolitan areas. Most of the planet was taken up by desert, water being an invaluable commodity; not because the natives needed it to survive, having evolved past it, but as a luxury item. 

Batman and Superman landed their ship in the standard docking bay without trouble. The Maltorians were fairly friendly toward outsiders, having fought the desert to become a hardy race of traders and hunters, their bonding process serving to strengthen them even further. They were all too happy to welcome the heroes to their planet, the JLA’s universal translators easing their way through the strange new city.

“We remember,” one of them said as it guided them through the city. “The Terrans so committed to saving their world...we know it was not easy for you to complete our bonding.”

Clark shrugged. “It wasn’t so difficult,” he said. “But...well, circumstances have changed. We were actually looking for a way to...undo it.”

Their guide--Clark couldn’t quite figure out how to pronounce its name--blinked. “Undo it? But your bond was one of the greatest we have ever seen.”

Clark blinked. Batman was completely inscrutable under his mask, but Clark got the sense he had done the same. “Um…”

“I need it removed,” Batman said. “Is there a way to do it or not?”

Their guide sighed. “Follow me,” it said.

It led them through the city to a central building that Clark figured was some sort of worship center. Their guide led them through the halls, vast and golden, silver lines running through like rivers. There was probably a pattern, but Clark didn’t focus on analyzing it, though he had no doubt Bruce had already analyzed and decoded it.

They finally reached the top room of the building. Their guide pressed a button on the door, which swung open. It bowed. “Master Qi’lan’ax, the Terrans you sent for.”

Another Maltorian was inside, looking out the wide oval window. Clark recognized the silver painted lines on his face--this was the officiant who had performed the bond all those years ago.

“Ah, you have come,” it said. “I expected as much.”

“Where’s Selina?” Bruce growled.

“She is safe,” Qi’lan’ax said. “I apologize for causing you distress, but it was the fastest way to get you here.”

“Well, we’re here,” Clark said. “So can you undo this and let us go home?”

“I fear it is not that simple,” Qi’lan’ax said. “Once a bond is formed, it is extremely difficult to break, especially after so long.”

“Yes, but we haven’t...reinforced it at all,” Bruce said. “We never even...finished it.”

“Well, that might make it easier,” Qi’lan’ax said. “There is one way to break a bond, and it’s always messy...are you certain you want to go through it?”

“We’re sure,” Clark said, even though he wasn’t in the least bit sure of anything.

“The way to break a bond like yours is to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you hold no love for each other,” Qi’lan’ax said.

“...and how do we do that?” Bruce asked.

“I thought that would be your question,” Qi’lan’ax said. “So I have set up a test. Your lady is in the second city, on the other side of the planet. The two of you will cross the desert, braving the dangers that lie out there.” It picked up two devices from the table. “These will track your progress and monitor your emotional output. I will await you in the center of the second city, and once you have arrived, I will be able to determine whether your bond can be broken.”

“Seems invasive,” Clark said, picking up one of the devices.

“Unfortunately, it is difficult to judge a lack of love without them,” Qi’lan’ax said. “I will expect you in three days.”

Batman nodded stoically and Clark resigned himself to the task.

*

“You sure you don’t want to buy a different outfit?”

Bruce glared. “I’m not going in civvies out here.”

“Bruce. No one here knows your face, nor do they care. You’re going to get heatstroke and die in that thing.”

Bruce ignored him and continued through the market, buying supplies. Clark trotted along next to him, half-glaring himself.

“I don’t need to be mothered,” Bruce snapped after a few minutes.

“I’m not mothering you, I’m trying to keep you alive. Or am I supposed to get across the desert and tell Selina that her fiance didn’t make it because he’s a stubborn ass?”

Bruce sighed and turned toward a clothing stall. “Fine. But I’ll change once we’re out of the city.”

“Fine,” Clark said, knowing that was the best he was going to get. “You have everything?”

“I think so,” Bruce said. “And curse you for being all alien and immune to heat.”

“I wouldn’t call it immune,” Clark said. “But it is a yellow sun so I’ll probably be okay.”

“You mean you’ll be more annoyingly overpowered than usual,” Bruce grumbled.

“I’m sorry there’s not an easy way to make you even more of a know-it-all,” Clark snapped back.

Bruce rolled his eyes as they walked to the edge of the city. They stared off across the vast expanse, preparing for a moment before Bruce took a breath and started walking.

“You know, I can fly us there,” Clark said as they walked.

“I know that,” Bruce said. “But I don’t think that would prove much of anything. My guess is that Qi’lan’ax wants as much data as possible and making us walk is the best way to get it.”

“Yeah, but...well, it’s really hard to prove a negative, isn’t it?”

Bruce shrugged. “I don’t think this should be hard to prove. It’s not like you ever did love me.”

Clark stared at him. He wanted to say so many things, that he had loved Bruce once, that he still did in a way, that there were so many types of love disproving all of them would be impossible, even if no romance was forthcoming…

“No,” he said. “Of course not...that would be silly. It was a crush, that’s all.”

“Exactly,” Bruce said. “Just a ridiculous dream.”

“Yeah.” Clark glanced around. They were pretty far out by now, the city growing more and more distant. “You’d better get changed, it’s already too hot for the blacks.”

Bruce sighed. “No cover.”

Clark took off his cape and held it between them, politely averting his eyes. There was rustling from the other side and…

Well, Clark would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit curious. He knew that Bruce was handsome, and strong, and he was...well, not human, but he had urges. He was very, very tempted to look through the cape to see the body he had always wondered about.

But he also knew that Bruce would know if he did, and he didn’t want to make him more agitated than he already was. So Clark stared across the dunes, counting seconds and trying to dismiss his mental image of Bruce.

“Finished,” Bruce said.

Clark lowered the cape as Bruce neatly folded and rolled his costume and stowed it in his pack. Clark put the cape back on, mostly for convenience, and they set off again. They were silent as they walked, not too fast but at a good enough pace. 

Clark did look at Bruce as they walked. The clothing he had bought was made of a light, loose-woven fabric that didn’t fit him at all--not surprising, considering the Maltorians were much larger than the average human. Bruce was...almost cute, if Clark was honest with himself. He had tied a scarf over his nose and mouth to filter the dust, but his eyes were still looking petulant, and Clark was very tempted to smile.

But he didn’t. He kept his face comically stoic, not betraying any of his feelings. They would make it across to the second city, and there would be absolutely no love of any sort involved.

*

Bruce didn’t slow down at all that day. He simply trudged forward, at a steady pace, the sand burning his feet since none of the shoes back in the city would fit him. He gave no indication of pain, and Clark didn’t say a word about it.

They kept going well into the night. Bruce was starting to shiver by the time Clark threw an arm in front of him. “We should stop.”

Bruce knew Clark could see him glaring. “We only have three days.”

“And you’re exhausted and need to sleep. We can make camp here.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Even to his own ears, he sounded whiny.

“I don’t think they’re going to hurt Selina. For one thing, she’ll fight them. For another thing, I think Qi’lan’ax knows how long it takes to do this and accounted for you sleeping and eating.”

Bruce glared more, but couldn’t come up with a good argument so he sat down. Clark set their packs down and zipped off, returning a minute later with dried grass to build a fire with.

“Seriously,” Clark said as he started the fire with his heat vision. “I could just fly us there.”

“That would go against the point of this endeavor,” Bruce said. 

“No, you just like doing things the hard way. We could be there and home in about ten minutes if you weren’t so stubborn.”

“If we just arrived instantaneously, we’d probably have to start all over. Best to just...take this stupid roadtrip with you now and be done with it.”

Clark sighed. “Look, there are worse people to be on a roadtrip with.”

“Name one.”

“I was in the car with your kids the last time they decided to drive from Metropolis to Gotham.”

“My children are a fucking delight, thank you.”

“Neither of us has started singing as a bonding activity.”

Bruce grunted. “That is a point, but I’d still rather not be in the middle of nowhere with you.”

Clark shrugged. “I mean...like I said...I missed you. Just...hanging out. It’s a lot harder now that we’re middle-aged dads.”

Bruce snorted. “You haven’t aged at all.” His heart panged as he said it. That was another good reason for pushing Clark away, though. His superpowers would keep him alive forever, and Bruce...Bruce was too human.

He didn’t want to leave Clark alone, even though it was inevitable. Even thinking of it now, how Clark would be once Bruce and Lois and maybe even Jon were gone...he could hardly stand it, the idea of his sunshine turning to rain.

Clark shrugged. “Still...it’s nice.”

“Did you completely miss the mission briefing?”

“No,” Clark said. “Nothing said we had to be fighting like cats and dogs the entire way.”

“How else would you show that there’s nothing between us?”

“I don’t know,” Clark admitted. “But you can’t ask me to just pretend I completely hate you. I can’t do that, Bruce...I never could.”

Bruce sighed. Trust Clark to get all sentimental about this and ruin everything. “Good night, Clark,” he mumbled, turning over to sleep.

It was a lot harder than he’d expected. Sure, he’d caught quick cat-naps...well, bat-naps in some pretty odd places through the years, but then he’d been kitted out in full armor with at least one Robin to watch his back. Out here, it was cold and the ground was rough. The air was thicker than on Earth--breathable, but not as easy to process. He was freezing and miserable, his bare feet blistered, the rest of his skin tingling from the faint sunburn he’d already started to develop, hungry from the light foods he’d been able to pick up…

Just as Bruce had given up, he felt a slight weight over him. It took a moment for him to recognize it as his cape--Clark must have pulled it out to lay over him. He burrowed into it, slightly warmer. A moment later, Clark laid his own cape over Bruce as well. Bruce sighed a bit and curled up to sleep, trusting Clark to watch over him.

*

Bruce woke early the next morning, his body trained not to sleep any longer than absolutely necessary. Clark looked like he hadn’t slept at all, but he didn’t say anything as Bruce handed his cape back.

They set off after a scant breakfast, keeping the same pace as yesterday. Bruce was determined not to stop until he could at least see the skyline of the second city, and Clark was far too familiar with his moods to try and stop him.

The silence of the desert stretched on, not even a gust of wind to break up the landscape. After several hours of walking, Clark started whistling just to break it up.

Bruce glared at him. “Stop that.”

“Why?”

“It’s annoying.”

“We can’t all be broody and melodramatic.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re invited to do that.”

“Oh, would you prefer to talk about our feelings?”

“Don’t think I didn’t bring kryptonite.”

“Yes, I suppose being widowed would leave you free to marry who you like.”

“Dammit, Clark, can you please take this seriously?!” Bruce was glaring more than ever. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t ready to give you my heart at age twenty, but we’re not all hopeless romantics from small towns who can make commitments that early!”

“I never asked you to,” Clark said, stunned. “If I’d wanted to marry you then, I would have asked...I know why we didn’t go through with it, and I never pushed for it!”

“So stop acting like it’s a major inconvenience that I want to marry someone else!”

“You’re the one who dragged me halfway across the universe because you never bothered to check the details!”

“Well, I could hardly get rid of this thing without you!”

“How do you know? You could have come here yourself and asked first!”

“I wasn’t going to do it without asking you.”

“Why not? That’s how you do everything else.”

“Because we are still married!” Clark was shocked that Bruce’s eyes were wet with angry tears--he so rarely saw him get this passionate about anything. “And I may have tried to forget that, but we are and I can’t have it and I hate that!”

Clark blinked. “Bruce…”

Before he could say more, there was a roar and the sand shifted. Clark moved in front of Bruce instinctively as a giant serpent rose out of the dune. It was shimmering silver and gold, practically blending into the sand around it, even as it towered higher and higher, nearly twenty feet high. Clearly, it had been woken by their arguing. It hissed angrily at them and lunged down.

Clark took off at once, flying up and catching the thing around the neck. It hissed and flailed, fighting against Clark’s strength. Clark pushed back as hard as he could, determined to keep it away from Bruce.

The snake shook itself violently. It was all Clark could do to hold on, even with his strength. It shrieked, its tail sweeping across the sand.

Clark started to shout for Bruce to watch out, but he was already moving, jumping over the tail, a batarang in hand. Clark let go just as Bruce threw with perfect accuracy, hitting the snake in the throat. It shrieked again, white blood spraying out over the sand and Clark. Clark reeled back, gagging at the smell of rotten chicken that came with it.

The snake lunged again and in his distraction, Clark didn’t have time to dodge before its teeth sank into him. Clark screamed out in shock--apparently, the thing’s teeth were strong enough to hurt him. It bit hard across his torso before a second batarang hit it under the chin, shocking it enough to make it let go.

Clark fell fast, clinging to consciousness until he hit the sand. He heard another shriek and then felt a weight fall on top of him as it apparently hit Bruce across him. Clark struggled for barely a moment more before the smell and pain overtook him and he blacked out.

*

The serpent sank back into the sand, bleeding profusely. Bruce made sure it was gone before he got up, flinching. The serpent’s tail had hit him square across the ribs and judging from the pain, a few had cracked.

“Fuck,” he muttered, turning around. “That thing was…”

He stopped. Clark lay still, pools of green spreading across his costume. His breathing was labored and his eyes were closed.

“Clark!” Bruce rushed to his side and ripped his costume open. The serpent’s teeth had cut deep in at least six places across Clark’s chest and back. Bruce swore again and dove for his pack, thankful that his own paranoia had made him bring a full first aid kit with them.

Clark didn’t move as Bruce cleaned and stitched the wounds, maybe not as well as Alfred would have done it but enough to keep him together. “Don’t do this to me,” Bruce muttered. “Don’t you fucking die, Clark...don’t make me finish this alone.”

There was no answer but Clark’s ragged breathing. Bruce finished bandaging over the stitches and sighed before he stood and fireman lifted Clark over his shoulder.

“All right, then,” Bruce said. “We’ll go this way...sorry I can’t do the bridal carry, but you weigh a ton.”

He abandoned the packs and started walking. The sand and sun still burned, his ribs ached with every step, the weight on his shoulders was unsteady and cumbersome, but he didn’t pause. At the second city, there would be doctors, medicine, people to help them both…

“I was always in love with you,” he said as he walked, talking quietly, more to keep himself moving than because it would do any good. “I couldn’t tell you then, because...because I knew what it would mean. I was so, so scared to let anyone in...even knowing you’re immortal didn’t help...it was so hard to trust you wouldn’t die and leave me like everyone does. And...and I’m not immortal. I didn’t want to put you through that...not ever.”

There was silence but Bruce kept talking. He needed to keep talking, to fill the silence in the air around them. “I was getting better...ready to let people in...but by the time I got there, you were with Lois and had a kid...so...so I didn’t say anything. You deserve better...so much better than me. You deserve someone who makes you happy. And you two are so good together...so I tried to be happy too. I tried so hard, Clark...you have no idea. And I was happy...but...with Selina, it’s always so...exhausting. I want to marry her, but...I don’t know what will happen after that.”

Bruce expected it to get harder to go on, but somehow, the pain seemed to be lessening. “I know that being married to her will be hard...I know that neither of us is going to stop being who we are. And I thought that would be okay...I think we could make it work. But I’m so tired, Clark...I’m just so fucking tired and I don’t want to fight every day of my life, but I’ve set myself up for it because even when I’m trying to be happy, I can’t let myself do that...so I seek out people who make my life harder, whether they mean to or not...you’re the only person who’s never done that until now.”

Bruce climbed one more dune and looked out across the desert. There, faintly in the distance, he could see the shimmering outline of the second city. He took a deep breath. “We’re almost there,” he said. “I don’t know what will happen next, but...I don’t think we’re going to be able to get a divorce after this. Even if I do all the heavy lifting in this relationship.”

He started down the dune, silent now to save his breath, even though Clark’s weight was almost nothing. The burning seemed to be lessening and he seemed to be walking faster. A second rush of adrenaline, perhaps, or maybe it just wasn’t as far as he’d thought.

Or…

“Well, shit,” Bruce muttered. He kept walking, keeping a steady pace, though he could feel it, the same thing he’d felt all those years ago. He could feel the power returning to him, could feel the bond reforming in his mind.

He reached the gate of the second city and looked up, wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

*

_ “Are you sure about this?” _

_ Batman’s face was eerily calm. “It is a logical way to deal with the threat. Having your powers combined with my training should be enough to defeat this thing.” _

_ Superman still seemed uncertain. “It just feels wrong...being so intimate when we don’t plan to be partners forever.” _

_ “Our personal happiness is irrelevant compared to Earth. We either do this now or we condemn millions to die.” _

_ “Figures you’d already done the calculations...remind me why you couldn’t do it with Wonder Woman?” _

_ “Because the Maltorians already looked in all our minds and determined you and I are the only two close enough to be able to do it.” _

_ “Sorry...I’m just nervous.” _

_ To his immense shock, Batman took his hand. “You don’t need to be afraid,” he said. “I’m with you...whatever happens, we’re in this one together.” _

_ “Yeah,” Superman said. “Together...until we’ve defeated the monster.” _

_ They walked back to the Maltorian’s tent hand in hand. The officiant looked up, giving them what Superman figured was a smile through its paint. “Are you ready?” _

_ “We are,” Batman said, lowering his cowl. _

_ “Good.” The officiant stood up. “Kneel and hold hands...both hands.” _

_ They took the position ordered. The officiant said a few words that they couldn’t understand before it pressed a glass to each of their lips. They both drank the faintly sweet liquid and then just looked into each other’s eyes. Superman couldn’t break the gaze, and it seemed Batman was in the same position. _

_ And then...it was like a nudging in the back of his head. He felt intelligence coursing through him--more knowledge than he’d ever had, his muscles twitching with years and years of training he’d never gone through. He stared at Batman as he started shaking. Batman’s face was twisting in pain, power forcing its way into his fragile human body. Superman tried to call out, to beg for it to stop, but he couldn’t move or make a sound. _

_ After several minutes, though, it stopped. Their gaze broke and Batman slumped forward. Superman caught him in his arms, holding Batman to his chest. “Bruce?” he whispered, so softly that no one without super hearing would notice. _

_ “I’m here,” Batman whispered back. “Just...a lot.” _

_ “Yeah.” Superman petted Batman’s hair. “It’s done.” _

_ “Good.” Batman stayed in the embrace for another minute before he pulled back and pulled his cowl back up. “Let’s go.” _

*

Clark blinked awake. He was laying on a soft bed, larger than he would normally like but also low to the ground. He could see several Maltorians moving around, talking quietly with machines pulsing around them--a hospital, then. They had been rescued.

He glanced around, but couldn’t see Bruce anywhere. Probably in another room, or already back with Selina.

Clark’s stomach clenched. Selina. The entire reason they had come to this planet and crossed the desert. So Bruce could go back to the person he really loved and Clark could go back to his family. So that they could forget that they had ever been anything more than colleagues.

Not that Clark didn’t want to go back. He loved Lois, adored their son, was content in the life they had. Why would he ever throw that away for what he had already lost?

How could he admit what he’d denied for years, that Lois was just a placeholder for what he really wanted, that their lives were too different to ever really work?

One of the Maltorians came over, giving Clark what passed for a smile here. “How do you feel?” it asked.

“Better,” Clark said, even though he didn’t, not really. “Thank you.”

“The poison wasn’t too far along when they retrieved you,” it said. “And you are naturally resilient to injury. Still, you’re lucky.”

“I know,” Clark said. “Where’s Bruce?”

“He is with the lady and Master Qi’lan’ax,” it said. “I will have someone tell him you’re awake.”

“Thanks,” Clark muttered, even though he knew there was no point.

*

The moment Bruce entered the second city, he was immediately greeted by a team of Maltorians, who all looked rather concerned. They whisked Bruce and Clark away to the central building at once, though Bruce didn’t put Clark down until they had reached a hospice room. The doctors descended the moment he did, and Bruce suffered through an examination before he managed to push them away.

“Where’s Qi’lan’ax?” he asked. Well, more demanded.

“He is waiting,” one of the nurses said. “I will take you?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. He followed the nurse down the halls to another office room. 

Qi’lan’ax was at the desk. Selina was waiting as well. Bruce rushed to her at once. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Well...physically, I’m fine.” She glanced at Qi’lan’ax.

Bruce sighed. “I take it we failed,” he said.

“That depends on your definition of failure,” Qi’lan’ax said. “But if you’re asking if the bond can be broken...I would say it is unlikely.”

Bruce looked down as Qi’lan’ax stood up. “I will leave you two to talk,” it said, and exited the room.

Bruce stared at the floor for a long time. He knew Selina was watching him, but he couldn’t even think what to say.

Thankfully, she spoke first. “I expected it,” she said. “When Qi’lan’ax brought me here...it told me what was happening, and what you would have to do...I knew that you’d never be able to do it.”

“Sel…”

“Don’t.” She moved to him and took his hand. “Bruce...whatever we are...whatever we have...I’m never going to measure up to him. I never have.”

“I never asked you to.”

“Maybe not, but…” She struggled. “This...us...I agreed to marry you, and I want to. I love you, and I always will. Being your wife would make me so happy...happier than any jewels or adventure could. And if I believed it would make you happy too, I would go through with it. But we both know that’s not going to happen.”

Bruce swallowed. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“I know.” She picked up his hand and kissed the knuckles gently. “Honestly...I was already rethinking things before all this happened. I know you love me, but...we both know this won’t work in the long run. You can’t stop being Batman, I can’t stop being Catwoman...and through all our time together, I’ve learned that...that it’s really hard to go to bed with the person who’s been chasing you around all night and throwing you in jail every other week. And no matter how hard I try to reform, it’s just...our relationship depends on that. We’re only happy with the thrill of the chase...we’re only really in love when we can’t have each other.”

Bruce was quiet for a long moment. “If I go back there,” he said. “If I tell Clark everything I feel...if he decides to give up his life and family for us to be together…”

Selina kissed his mouth. “If you two find happiness together, I will be overjoyed,” she said. “And if he says no...if he wants to go home and forget this...I’ll be here for you.”

Bruce nodded. “Okay...Selina…”

“I know.” She smiled at him. “I know you love me, and I know you love him. And I know which of us is better for you.”

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything.”

She smiled and they kissed again, a brief and gentle kiss goodbye before Bruce turned and left the room.

*

Clark was sitting up when Qi’lan’ax entered the hospital room.

“I’m glad you’re healing,” Qi’lan’ax said. “And I do apologize...I didn’t think you would waken the serpent.”

Clark nodded. “Thanks for rescuing us,” he said.

“I didn’t rescue you. Your mate brought you.”

“What?” Clark could only stare. “But…”

“I’m afraid you cannot break the bond,” Qi’lan’ax said. “In fact, it has only grown stronger on your journey.”

“What?” Clark said. “How? Why?”

“Because you still love each other.”

“How? We did nothing but bicker the whole way!”

Qi’lan’ax shook its head. “Your arguments aside, you still cared for each other. You still saw to his comfort and jumped into danger for him...and when you were hurt, he could have left you, but he did not. He found the strength to carry you here...or perhaps you gave it to him.”

Clark stared for a moment. “How did you ever expect us to prove we didn’t love each other?” he demanded. “How in the universe is that something you can prove?”

“You could have refused to come at all,” Qi’lan’ax said. “Or you could have flown across the desert yourself...let the serpent take him, let him freeze at night. He could have decided to ignore our warning and come for the woman alone, or left you to die in the desert to make it back to her.”

“We don’t hate each other!”

“No...but the opposite of love is not hate. It’s indifference. And I don’t think either of you could prove that for very long before you went back to each other.” Qi’lan’ax nodded once. “He’ll be in soon...perhaps it’s time for you to speak honestly to each other.” With that, it turned and left the room.

Clark barely had time to process everything before the door opened and Bruce came in. He sat down on the bed next to Clark, though not exactly near him. They didn’t look at each other or speak for a long moment.

Finally, Bruce broke the silence. “Selina and I had a talk,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Yes...she’s...sad, but...we agreed that neither of us really wants to be married. Regardless of anything else.”

“Oh.” Clark swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

Bruce shrugged. “It’s…” He made a vague gesture. “I guess we both knew it wouldn’t work...we just needed something to show us that.”

“Bruce…”

“I know.” Bruce took a deep breath. “There are so many reasons we shouldn’t be together,” he said. “We both get into so much danger, if we shared powers we’d be too dangerous, I’m afraid of leaving you when I die…”

“Bruce,” Clark said, silencing him. “Your arguments for not completing this were valid twenty years ago. When we were young...when we were still openly in love...that all would have been true. But we’re a lot more mature now...we have control over our actions and emotions. And...as to you dying, or either of us getting hurt...right now, we’re alive. That will change, regardless of what we do next.”

Bruce nodded. “I’m not...I don’t expect anything from you. If you want to forget about this...go back to Lois and pretend it never happened...that’s okay. I’ll be sad, but...I can’t force you to throw away your life because of this.”

Clark sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I...I love you. I’ve loved you for a very long time. But...I can’t just leave her without at least talking about it first.”

“Okay,” Bruce said.

Clark reached out and took his hand. “Whatever else happens,” he said. “I’ll still be here for you. Even if we aren’t actually going to live as a couple...I’ll still be right here to save you.”

“I know,” Bruce said. He lifted Clark’s hand and turned it over to kiss his palm. “I love you.”

*

They left for Earth the next day, having been taken back to the JLA ship by transport. Clark expected things to be awkward between him and Bruce and Selina, but to his surprise, it really...wasn’t.

In fact, when he and Selina were left together in the cockpit (after a team effort to make Bruce sleep, which went far better than Clark had any right to expect), Selina seemed almost...pleasant. True, she wasn’t smiling or dancing with joy, but she wasn’t breaking out the kryptonite either.

It was at least an hour before she spoke. “I’m not angry with you,” she said.

“Good?” Clark said.

Selina sighed. “I know that you don’t want to have this conversation, but we need to.”

Clark sighed as well. “I don’t want…”

“Whatever you want, this is what’s happening,” she said. “He loves you, and you love him, and nothing I say or do will change that.”

“Maybe not,” Clark said. “But the conversation’s barely starting. I can’t say what will happen when we get home.”

“I know Lois,” Selina said. “And I know you, and I know him. This...you and him...you’re good together. Maybe not perfect, but no one is. And Lois has to know that.”

“I’m not…” Clark made a frustrated noise. “I won’t leave if it will hurt her. I can’t do that to her, or our son...I can’t…”

Selina nodded. “Just...don’t hurt him,” she said. “Please.”

“I don’t think there’s a way out of this without someone getting hurt.”

“He’s lost enough.”

“So has Lois. So have you. There’s nothing I can do to please everyone...there’s nothing I can do to save all of us.”

“Maybe…” Selina bit her lip. “Maybe it’s time to give up on saving all of us. Maybe it’s time to just save yourself.”

Clark looked down. “I don’t know how.”

Selina reached out and took his hand, saying nothing.

*

“So,” Clark said when they got back to the Watchtower. “How do we want to do this?”

Bruce shrugged. “I guess...you talk to your family and come over once you’ve figured out what’s next?”

“Yeah,” Clark said. “Bruce…”

Bruce took Clark’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Whatever you decide, I will respect it,” he said.

Clark nodded. “Okay,” he said. “And if...if I do decide to come back to you…”

“Well, the main thing I need to know is whether to cancel the caterers for this weekend,” Bruce said, only half-joking. “But...don’t keep me waiting too long?”

“I’ll try,” Clark promised, and turned to fly off home.

The moment he walked through the door, Jon had launched himself toward him. Clark caught his son and clung to him for a long moment. “Hey, kiddo,” Clark murmured.

“Missed you,” Jon said.

“Missed you too. Where’s your mom?”

“In the kitchen.” Jon pulled back, pouting. “I’ve been eating peanut butter for ten days.”

Clark choked, halfway between a laugh and a cry. “Come on,” he said. “We need to have a family meeting.”

Jon nodded, though he seemed a bit scared. “Mom said...she said that things might change.”

“They might,” Clark said. He let go of Jon and headed into the kitchen.

Lois looked up from the cutting board, where she did indeed have the makings of various types of peanut butter sandwiches laid out. “Oh, good, you’re back,” she said. “Do we have anything edible besides this?”

“Not unless you did any shopping while I was gone.” Clark sat down heavily. How could he leave her? She was...well, not perfect, but...she needed him, Jon needed him…

Bruce needed him.

“Clark?” Lois was looking at him in concern. “Was the mission successful?”

“...not really.”

“...I see.”

Jon was looking more frightened. “What happened?” he asked.

Clark took a deep breath and explained everything, simply and without emotion, from the moment he and Bruce had left the planet. He didn’t leave out any details, simply let the story hang there.

When he was done, there was silence in the kitchen. He couldn’t look at Lois, or Jon. What had he done? How had he left himself be pulled into this situation?

Finally, Lois spoke. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Clark said. “I...I don’t want to just...up and leave, but…”

“But you love him. And he has more of a claim on you than I ever did.”

“Lois, no.” Clark looked at her. “I love you, too. And if it’s better for me to stay, I’ll tell him that and...we just…”

“Pretend it’s not there?” Lois was glaring now. “We’ve been doing that for fifteen years and it hasn’t done us many favors.”

“I know,” Clark said. “But I don’t know what to do without hurting everyone.”

Her face softened slightly. “Clark…” She bit her lip. “I’ve had a lot of time to think, the last few weeks...and...I honestly started to wonder what we’re doing to begin with.”

Clark blinked. “What?”

“I mean…” Lois sat down across from him. “Fuck, this is hard.”

“Language!” Clark and Jon both said on reflex.

Lois cracked a smile. “I love you,” she said. “Both of you. And I wouldn’t trade the last ten years for anything in the whole world. But...we were never meant to be this, were we? Picket fences were never really our thing...heck, the last five years or so, we’ve barely seen each other one evening a week. We’re just...so busy with everything...and as much as I love you, I don’t know if we can keep pretending to be normal...and...” She took another deep breath. “You have always been the first thing in my life. But...most of the time, I barely make the top twenty in yours. And I’ve tried to be okay with it, but I’m not. And I deserve better than that.”

Clark sighed, but nodded. “I keep trying to deny that,” he said. “But…”

“It’s okay,” Lois said. “Being Superman...you have responsibilities. To Earth, to the Justice League...it...it’s probably better for you to be with someone who shares those responsibilities. Not just someone you have to save, but someone who can save you.”

“You did save me.”

“Not in the ways that matter. Not in the ways he can.”

He looked at Jon. “What do you think?”

Jon looked sad. “I don’t want things to change,” he said. “But I don’t want us to be unhappy.” He looked deep in thought for a bit. “Do you think you’ll be happier with Mr. Wayne?”

“I don’t know what will happen,” Clark said. “But Bruce does make me happy...not that you two don’t, but…”

“I know,” Lois said. “It’s not the same thing. I’ve been fighting him for your affection for fifteen years and I always lose...because he’s Batman.”

“This doesn’t mean I love you any less,” Clark said to Jon. “And I’ll still be here for you...heck, I’ll come cook dinner every night if you want. And...and we can still do things as a family.”

“Definitely,” Lois said. “But it’s more...more that we’ll be best friends, rather than husband and wife. If that’s okay with you.”

Jon nodded slowly. “I think that’s okay,” he said. “But I’m going to miss the way things are.”

“So will I,” Clark said honestly. “But sometimes...sometimes, things need to change to make everyone feel better.”

“Okay,” Jon said. He grinned suddenly. “Does this mean Damian’s my brother?”

Lois and Clark both started laughing. “Yeah,” Clark said. “I guess it does.”

*

Bruce didn’t say a word to anyone when he got back to the manor. He simply dropped his suit off in the cave and headed upstairs to wait.

He wasn’t sure what answer to expect, even though he knew which one he wanted. Just like he knew that wanting wasn’t going to make it happen.

Well, no use dwelling. Bruce went to the sideboard in the parlor and poured a glass of brandy. He sipped at it nervously, refilling it frequently.

He’d been at it for almost an hour before Dick came in. “Bruce?”

Bruce sighed. “Hello, Dick.”

Dick sat down next to him. “So...what happened?”

“The wedding’s off,” Bruce said. “At least...with Selina.”

“And Clark?”   
  


“I don’t know.” Bruce sighed again. “We’re still...I’m in love with him, Dick. I think I always have been, but…”

“You’ve both been occupied.”

“Yes.” Bruce poured another glass of brandy and offered the bottle to Dick, who waved him off. “And I don’t know what I’ll do if he decides to say no.”

“Bruce…” Dick seemed to struggle a moment. “You’ve been in love with Clark ever since I can remember. You never talked about it, but I knew...we all knew. And it’s been killing us to watch you keep destroying yourself rather than let yourself be happy.”

“It’s not up to me now,” Bruce said. “I made all my arguments against it, and Clark knocked them all down...but he needs to make his own decision now.”

“And you hate waiting.”

“Always.”

Dick nodded. “Whatever else happens,” he said. “I’m glad you were honest for once. And...even if Clark says no...you still have all of us.”

Bruce nodded and Dick embraced him. Bruce hugged his eldest tight, a faint smile on his mouth. “Thank you.”

They broke apart when Alfred knocked on the door. “Master Bruce, Mister Kent is here.”

Dick nodded and stood up. “I’ll leave you to it.” He turned and left the room, passing Clark on the way, and if the Nightwing Death Glare came out a little, Clark didn’t seem to care, looking cautiously optimistic. Bruce gestured for him to sit on the couch across from him. “Brandy?”

“No,” Clark said. “You’ve had enough.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “So…”

Clark took a deep breath. “I talked with Lois and Jon,” he said. “And...it’s going to take a while to sort out the details, but...well, Lois was getting bored playing house, and...and Jon isn’t exactly thrilled about it, but he understands why, so...so I’d like to stay. With you.”

Bruce stared for a moment before he lunged forward and captured Clark’s lip in a deep kiss. Clark squeaked a bit in surprise before he was kissing back, strong arms around Bruce’s waist, holding him tight and safe.

They broke apart at a quiet cough from the doorway. “I take it there is to be a wedding this weekend after all?” Alfred said.

“I think so,” Bruce said. “If...if you want?”

Clark nodded. “I think it’s time we did it properly.”

*

“...I now pronounce you bound for life.”

There were cheers and tears as they kissed, though Bruce didn’t really hear them. He pulled away from Clark after a decorous period and turned to face their combined friends and family.

It was too easy, in the end. Granted, most of the arrangements had already been made, but Bruce was surprised how willing Selina had been to let her wedding be hijacked by someone else.

“It’s not like I wasn’t expecting it to happen anyway,” she’d said when Bruce asked if she would mind. “At least it’s someone who’s not going to tear my dress.”

“Sorry you’ll have to return it.”

She shrugged. “Might find use for it later...after all, Lois Lane is quite suddenly available…”

Bruce could only laugh at that.

Come to think on it, everyone in their lives had been shockingly okay with it all. The only person who had objected at all was Damian, who was mostly annoyed at the idea that Jon would be hanging around more than usual, and Bruce was pretty sure that was all show. Indeed, almost everyone else was relieved that they hadn’t ironed their formal clothes for nothing.

The wedding passed by in a blur of joy and noise and Bruce was starting to get dizzy by the time he and Clark made their escape. They got just out of sight of the venue before Clark lifted him up bridal style and flew off, across the world, almost too fast but manageable as Bruce could feel their bond reforming again.

They landed at the Fortress of Solitude and Clark kissed him, deep and loving and so, so perfect, like coming home, like finding another half, and Bruce wouldn’t have wanted to move if Clark wasn’t already carrying him inside to the bedroom.

“Didn’t want to be overheard,” Clark said. “Our kids have enough to adjust to without having to hear it all.”

“They’re used to it,” Bruce muttered. “And I thought you were only going to have Jon every other weekend?”

“Still,” Clark said. “This is for us.”

Bruce nodded as Clark set him down on the bed. “So…”

“I think...if you want to finish it…” Clark looked a bit nervous, but determined. “I’m ready.”

Bruce nodded. “Okay.”

They kissed again before Bruce turned them over, pressing Clark down. Clark fell happily, gazing up through hazy blue eyes. Bruce smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest as he went.

“Oh…” Clark moaned a bit, eyes fluttering closed. “Bruce…”

“I know you’ve had sex before,” Bruce said, voice teasing. “At least once.”

Clark swatted at him. “More than once. Just...slightly limited experience.”

Bruce leaned down and kissed him. “Relax,” he said. “I can probably guess what you’re used to, and...well, I don’t think we can break each other anymore.”

“Not without a lot of effort,” Clark said. “And I never broke Lois...obviously.”

“I’m still not convinced she isn’t also made of steel,” Bruce said. “But enough about your ex.” He shoved Clark’s shirt off and tossed it away. Clark leaned up to start unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt, but his hands were swatted away at once. Clark pouted.

“Don’t like other people in control,” Bruce said, kissing him in apology. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Clark said. “I guess I just have a type.”

“Brunettes who can kick your ass and make you beg? Definitely.” Bruce unbuttoned his own shirt and it joined Clark’s on the floor quickly.

“Can I touch you, at least?”

“You may.”

Clark’s hands slid over Bruce’s chest and back, exploring the scars and muscles there. Bruce sighed, his hands moving as well. They traded kisses back and forth, on lips and jaws. After a moment, Bruce grinned wickedly and leaned down to bite and suck and Clark’s neck. Clark gasped, the feeling new to him--his skin was normally thick enough that he couldn’t get much sensation like this.

Bruce pulled back, his fingers moving up to linger at the sizable hickey left there. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Clark breathed.

Bruce smiled and started kissing down lower. Clark moaned, his hands twisting in the sheets. He wanted nothing more than to rip their remaining clothing off and turn Bruce over to ravish him senseless, but he knew better than to try. Perhaps one day, they could experiment a little more, but for now Clark was content to let Bruce lead the encounter in a way that made him comfortable.

Bruce reached the waistband of his pants and pulled them off quickly. Clark leaned up on his elbows to watch as Bruce finished undressing him and sat back, looking him over. “You’re beautiful,” Bruce said.

Clark blushed a bit. “So are you.”

“I’m old, though.”

“You’ve got that silver fox thing starting...and we aren’t getting any older.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Bruce moved lower, mouthing at Clark’s skin before quite suddenly taking his entire length into his mouth at once.

Clark cried out. “Bruce--!”

Bruce only hummed a little, sucking at him. In the part of his mind that wasn’t completely sex-hazed, Clark assumed that Bruce was just showing off. His hands fisted in the sheets, moans and whimpers falling from his lips.

After several blissful minutes, Bruce pulled back and moved back up. Clark opened his eyes, still hazy, and noticed that Bruce had undressed himself at some point and was now straddling his hips. Clark gazed at him as Bruce leaned down and kissed him. “Are you ready?” he whispered.

“Yes?” Clark breathed. His hands moved over Bruce’s back, down a bit. “Um...who’s going to…?” He was blushing deeper now.

“I prepped myself while you were too blissed to notice,” Bruce said.

“But...I thought…”

“Control doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” Bruce took both of Clark’s hands and slowly, oh so slowly, lowered himself down onto Clark’s cock. Both of them moaned as he did, their hands grasped tight together.

“Oh…” Clark breathed. “Bruce…”

“Yeah.” Bruce started moving, slowly at first, up and down, deeper each time. Clark could only watch his husband’s face and whimper in response. Everything was so strong, so hot, so…

Everything. Clark could feel his mind opening again, the muscle memory and training coming back to him, his hips moving reflexively, pushing up further, remembering exactly how to do this right.

Bruce moaned, tightening further. He tugged Clark up to kiss him, pressing close, so close. Clark moaned into it, wrapping his arms tight around Bruce’s waist, holding him close, almost protectively.

“Clark…” Bruce breathed.

“I’m here,” Clark whispered. “I’m right here...I’m not leaving.”

That did it. Bruce reached down and stroked himself twice before he came, crying out Clark’s name. Clark squeezed him closer and came as well, deep and pulsing, his mind whiting out even as he felt something twang in his body and soul.

They stayed entwined for minutes, or hours, or perhaps not even a second before they both lay down, kissing again. Clark turned them on their sides, still wrapped up in each other both physically and mentally, feeling...well, it wasn’t quite a psychic bond, but it was certainly an empathetic one.

“Damn,” Bruce muttered. “Better than I expected.”

Clark clung to him. “Why did we wait twenty years for that?”

“I don’t know.”

They kissed again, love and joy radiating between them, binding them.

“So…” Clark said. “I guess...we really are stuck together.”

Bruce smiled against his chest. “A tragedy, I’m sure,” he said. “But I’m sure we’ll muddle through it.”

“Yeah.” Clark kissed the top of Bruce’s head. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night...my husband.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
